Pool Over!
by Chuquita
Summary: Ahh, sharks, swimtrunks, & little pink floaties. Vegeta & Goku have just arrived at a nearby public pool when Vegeta learns he's too short to use the high-dive. After being sent by a lifeguard to the kiddie-pool, he's determined to get back to the deep-en


7:59 PM 6/1/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Fillmore: Let's see..underwear, socks, shirts, shorts,  
shoes...sunblock...bathing suit...Whenever I'm packing  
for a vacation I always get the feeling there's something  
I'm forgetting.  
Sherman: That happens to me, too...  
Sherman: ...but you never remember the things you forget.  
Fillmore: There's a depth to your stupidity I take for granted.  
  
Chuey's Corner: In art class I sometimes draw comics, and this fic is based off one of  
the ones I'm actually working on now about Veggie-brains & Goku going to a public pool.  
I liked how it came out and since I can't exactly show you guys it, being this is a fanfic  
site, I'm gonna write this version of it. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
Summary: Ahh, sharks, swimtrunks, & little pink floaties. Vegeta & Goku have just  
arrived at a nearby public pool when Vegeta learns he's to short to use the high-dive.  
After a near-death attempt at diving into the deep-end, he's been sent to the kiddie-section  
of the pool. After watching the crowd ooh & ahh at Goku's diving ablilites, the saiyajin prince  
is determined to get himself back up to that diving board, no matter what.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" I LOVE THE POOL!! " Goku said happily as he & Vegeta stood in front of the large  
pool full of people, both in their swimtrunks, " Don't you little buddy! "  
" Whatever. " Vegeta grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms & huffed.  
Goku looked down at him, " Aww, you're not still mad at me about the elevator, are you? "  
Vegeta hissed at him, then walked across the way to the opposite end of the pool &  
smiled at the sign reading 8ft deep in front of him, then backed up and ran full speed at one of  
the diving boards, lept onto it, then felt something yank him by hair, causing the ouji to fall  
smackdown on his face.  
" WHAT THE-- "  
" Now what do you think you're doing here?! " the lifeguard said, glaring down at Vegeta.  
" I'm roasting marshmellows, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING BAKA! " he said   
sarcastically.  
" It looks like you were about to jump off into the deep end of the pool, THAT'S what  
it looks like. " the life guard grabbed Vegeta by the arm & set him down beside the pool, " Can't  
you read! "  
" READ WHAT! "  
The lifeguard grabbed a nearby sign & held it in front of Vegeta's face, " THIS SIGN! "  
" No persons under 5'0 permitted in the deep end. YOU'RE KIDDING! " he yelled angrily.  
" It's DANGEROUS for anyone shorter than 5'0 to swim here because we don't have insurance  
for it--I mean, we fear for your safety. " the lifeguard explained, " ESPECIALLY little kids  
like you. "  
" I AM NOT A CHILD!!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" AHH!! " a voice screamed from in the water at the deep end.  
" TIMMY!!! " a woman ran up to the edge of the pool, " SOMEONE SAVE MY TIMMY!! "  
" See what I mean! " the lifeguard said to Vegeta, then lept into the water after the  
kid.  
Vegeta stood there, steaming, then glanced up at the high dive.  
" HI LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku called from up on the diving board, " HOW'S THE WEATHER DOWN  
THERE!!! "  
Vegeta flinched, " I HOPE YOU DROWN!!! " he yelled at Goku, who shrugged & lept down off  
of the board & into the water.  
" WEE-HEE!! " Goku laughed happily, splashing about, then turned to Vegeta & squirted  
some of the cholorine-filled water at him, " COME ON VEGGIE! WATER'S FINE!!! "  
" AAUGH!!! " Vegeta screamed up at the sky, " I CAN'T TAKE IT!! " he stomped over to the  
ladder that led up to the high-dive.  
" Hey Vegeta, wha, where're you going??? " Goku asked, worried.  
" I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF THE BLASTED HIGHDIVE! AND _MY_ DIVE WILL BE SO SUPERB IT WILL  
MAKE YOUR LITTLE DIVE LOOK LIKE IT WAS DONE BY A 2 YEAR OLD!! " he said as he climbed up to the  
board.  
" But, but you're not tall enough to use the highdive Veggie, you could get hurt! " Goku  
cried out.  
" LIKE I CARE!!! " Vegeta growled, then smiled as he bounced up & down on the board for  
a couple seconds & jumped off. Goku bit his lip as he backed up and watched his buddy plummet  
downward into the water. He stared at the spot Vegeta had landed in for a couple seconds, then  
scratched his head when the prince still hadn't surfaced.  
" Vegeta?? " he said, staring at his own reflection in the water.  
" AHH!!! " Vegeta cried as he resurfaced, his arms flailing about as he tried to keep  
from going under again, " HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME SAVE ME!!!! "  
  
  
" Gosh, it's a great thing I was nearby to give you that CPR, huh little buddy! " Goku  
grinned as he continued to dry Vegeta's head with the towel.  
" The only way it could have possibly been more humiliating would be if I was awake  
during that nightmarish moment. " Vegeta said sticking out his tongue in disqust, " By the way,  
Kakorot, what IS CPR? "  
" It's when you give someone artifical resperation, you know, blow air into their mouth  
with your mouth until they start breathing for themselves again. " Goku explained.  
" You mean, you, put your, against my, and breathed your nasty kako-breath into-- "  
" YUP! "  
Vegeta put his hands over his mouth, his eyes bulging out of his head as his face turned  
green.  
" I'm just glad Mrs Hubblesworth had those Q-tips to help me get all that water out of  
your ears. " he smiled at a chubby, elderly lady who waved to Goku.  
" Is he alright? " she said, walking over to Goku & Vegeta, who was now having various  
convulsions.  
" Yeah, thanks a lot. Sometimes 'ol Veggiebrains tries to show off and about 98% of the  
time ends up getting himself hurt. " Goku said to her.  
" The poor dear, " she patted Vegeta on the head, " It's hard to take care of the little  
ones, I should know, I have 18 grandchildren--wanna see some pictures?? " she said, taking out a  
wallet & opening it, causing a LONG roll of pictures to fall out.  
" NO! No thank you. " Goku laughed nervously.  
" Oh-kay. " Mrs. Hubblesworth said, then walked over to the lifeguard & began to show  
him the long line of pictures. The lifeguard groaned.  
" So, little buddy, you feeling better? " Goku smiled at Vegeta, who was now in the  
process of washing his mouth out for the umpteenth time.  
" I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK MYSELF IN THE FACE AGAIN!! " Vegeta wailed, then felt a pat  
on his shoulder.  
" I know you're disappointed about the pool little buddy, but don't worry about it,  
you'll bound to get a growth spurt sooner or later! "  
" Kakorot, I'm _35_!!! "  
" ...oh yeah. " Goku said to himself, then smirked.  
" Hey little buddy? "  
" What. "  
" I gotta surprise for you. The lifeguard gave 'um to me just for YOU. " he said happily  
as Vegeta perked up.  
" Really? What? "  
  
  
Vegeta sat there in the kiddie pool, a pink floaty on each arm along with a big yellow   
rubber ducky tube around his waist and a snarl on his face. He glared around at the little  
preschoolers & kindergardeners splashing about around him, also wearing similar floaties & tubes.  
" Aww, aren't you cute! " one of the mothers said bending down & leaning over the edge  
of the kiddie-section of the pool, " Why're you so grumpy little guy? Did your Mommy leave you  
all alone? " she smiled, pinching his cheek.  
" SHUT UP ONNA!! " Vegeta yelled at the woman, causing her to back away.  
" Why I NEVER! "  
Vegeta sighed sadly, then glanced across the way to see a large crowd of people in the  
pool cheering up at the high dive to Goku, who made a daring leap off the board & did several  
summersalts in mid-air, then cannonballed into the water & emerged, then crowd clapping &  
congradulating him. Vegeta sniffled, then shook the feeling off.  
" THIS IS CRAZY! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I AM FEARED THOUGHOUT THE GALAXY! I AM THE  
DESTORYER OF PLANETS, SOLARSYSTEMS, UNIVERSES! I AM--I am, I am sitting in a pool with a bunch  
of 5 year olds & wearing little pink floaties. " he said, depressed, making a slight whimper.  
Vegeta glanced at a broken wooden ladder leaning against the porta-pottys & smirked.  
  
  
" GO-KU! GO-KU! GO-KU! " the crowd cheered on as one person started the stopwatch while  
Goku held his breath underwater. He came above water, gasping for air.  
" 10.7 MINUTES!! " the stopwatch girl said, " UNBELIEVABLE! "  
" Yes, that was MILDLY amusing, wasn't it Kakorot! " a voice cackled from behind Goku,  
who turned around to see Vegeta, who still had one his floatation devices, but was, surprisingly  
eye-to-eye with the 6'5 saiyajin.  
" Vegeta, what are you doing? " Goku asked, " And how'd you get up here??? " he said,  
comparing their heights, now being about 2 inches shorter than the saiyajin prince.  
A huge grin covered Vegeta's face, " So this is what it's like to be tall huh, wow... "  
he mumbled to himself in wonderment, " I'm even taller than Kakorot! " he giggled excitedly as  
everyone stared at him oddly. Vegeta coughed, his face now red, " You, were saying something  
Kakorot. " Vegeta said in a serious tone.  
" Well, I was just wondering how you got so much, you know, not-short. "  
" I guess I got that growth spurt you were talking about after all, huh Kakorot. " Vegeta  
boasted, then crossed his arms & wobbled backward, then stuck his hands back into the water to  
grab the stilts he had made from the ladder, beneath him, " Heh-heh. "  
" Cool! So, you wanna come dive with me? " Goku said, taking Vegeta's arm.  
" NO! I CAN'T COME OUT, I mean, why would _I_ want to dive off a baka board anyway! "  
" But you were having so much fun before on it. " Goku answered, confused.  
" _I_ am the saiyajin no ouji! I do not have _fun_. " Vegeta hmmphed.  
" I'll say you don't, if fun ever called you on the phone, you'd hang up. " Goku rolled  
his eyes, then hopped out of the pool. Vegeta felt his bottom lip wobble, then hardened his  
expression & turned away.  
" SHARK!!! " one of the swimmers shouted as the others let out blood-curtling screams.  
Vegeta glanced about, " ARE YOU MAD! THIS IS A POOL! THERE ARE NOT SHARKS IN-- " he  
stopped to see a large gray fin surface, then submerge back into the water, " --here. "  
He stuck his head under the water & gasped to see a great white swimming in circles  
around Vegeta's stilts, " YOU BAKAYARO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! " he shook his fist  
at the shark, then shot a ki blast at it. The shark wailed, then glared up at Vegeta & bit a  
chunk out of his stilts.  
" Oh crap. " he gulped, then shrieked as he plunged into the water, his floaties holding  
him above the water. Vegeta looked around, then sighed & wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
" ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! "  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, then cried out in shock to see the huge, 2000 pound  
shark leering over him, its jaws wide open.  
" AHHHH!!! " Vegeta spun his arms & legs about wildly, trying to paddle away, the   
floaties causing him to struggle even more and resulting in an excusiatingly slow pace. He went  
SSJ2 and paddled harder, squinting as the jaws closed in on him. Vegeta opened his eyes to find  
he was now inside the shark's mouth, then squealed in fright as it swallowed him.  
The shark grabbed one of Vegeta's stilts & picked his teeth, " Mmm, chewy. "  
  
  
" Wow little buddy, you're sure lucky Mr. Ahab here knows how to perform open-stomach  
surgery on sharks. " Goku said as he sat next to Vegeta on one of the benches.  
" BAD SHARK! BAD SHARK! " Mr. Ahab shouted as he repeatedly twapped his pet with his  
wooden leg, " AARG! "  
" You know lil buddy, you smell just like a fish now. " Goku said, sniffing, " You know  
I bet if they could bottle that stuff & sell it, they'd make a million dollars! "  
" Shut up Kakorot. " Vegeta said, tightening the towel around his waist.  
" It's a shame it ate your shorts though. You can have mine if you want. " he offered.  
" Baka, like I don't have enough of your germs in my body already. " he snarled,   
" Besides, they're too big for me anyway. "  
Goku burst into giggles.  
" WHAT! "  
" Yeah, *giggle* Vegeta, they are pretty big, *giggle*, why, why you'd probably DROWN  
in them! HAAHA! Get it! Drown in the--ACK! " Goku blinked, confused as to why Vegeta had just  
stuffed a floaty into the younger saiyajin's mouth. Goku bit down, causing the floaty to pop.  
" No, seriously, we'll find you another pair of swimtrunks. "  
" I do not WANT another pair Kakorot, because I am not going back into the pool again. "  
" Oh come on! At least let me help find you another one! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh fine, I don't care. " Vegeta said, then got up & followed Goku into the supplies  
room.  
" Letsee, there's gotta be something around here. " Goku said looking through a box  
of various pool items, then took an object out & grinned, " Hey! I found some! " he said as  
Vegeta walked over to him, took one look at it & gagged.  
" IF YOU THINK I'M WEARING THAT YOU'VE GONE MAD!!! "  
" Well, it's either these your you go home naked. " Goku pointed out, the huge dopey  
grin still plastered onto his face.  
" I HAVE A TOWEL!!! "  
" Yeah, but that's the public property. You're not allowed to take the plates you eat  
on at a resturant home, same thing with the towel. "  
" WELL THAT'S TOO BAD BECAUSE I AM NOT RETURNING THE TOWEL AND I AM NOT WEARING THAT  
THING!!! "  
  
  
" I look like a fool. " Vegeta groaned as he stared down at his new smiley-face   
swimtrunks.  
" I like 'um! " Goku said, giving a thumbs-up. Vegeta glanced at Goku, then back down at  
the swimtrunks, which mirrored Goku's smile.  
" I hate you. "  
" Aww, no ya don't! " Goku slapped Vegeta on the back playfully, " You always say you do,  
but I know you don't mean it. We're buddies! You should act like one. "  
" I am NOT your buddy. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" Come on! Gimmie a big 'ol "I'm havin fun" grin! " Goku said, bending down to him.  
" But I'm NOT having fun. "  
" At least a little "This day hasn't been a total loss" smile. " he said, teleporting  
behind Vegeta.  
" NO! "  
" You know it takes more muscles to frown then to smile! " Goku said in a sing-song  
voice.  
Vegeta glared at him, " I like a challenge. "  
Goku sighed, defeated; then perked up & snapped his fingers, " I KNOW! " he said, then  
then grabbed the sides of the shorter saiyajin's mouth & pulled them up to make it look like he  
was smiling, " There! Don'tcha feel better! "  
" Kakorot, get your hands, out of my mouth. " he said. Goku did just that.  
" Just try to smile ONCE for me! "  
" If I do will you leave me alone? "  
" Probably not. "  
" Ugh! "  
" Come one little buddy, just think of something that makes you REEEEEEAAALLY happy! "  
He stared at Goku for a second, then grinned widely, his eyes closed.  
" So, whatcha thinkin about? " Goku asked perkily.  
" Me beating you into a bloody pulp. " he said, then giggled insanely.  
" No, I mean, something that makes you happy that DOESN'T have to do with me getting  
hurt, you know, like "B-Chan"! "  
" Hee-heee, yeah, my little B-Chan... " he sighed dreamily, then opened his eyes,  
" THAT'S IT! I _AM_ GOING TO DIVE OFF THAT BOARD! I _AM_ GOING TO SWIM IN THAT POOL AND I'M GOING  
TO DO IT FOR MY LITTLE B-CHAN! " Vegeta said, determined, then grabbed his pink floaties from  
before & put them on, " I'LL SHOW KAKOROT THAT I CAN DO ANYTHING HE CAN DO, BETTER! " he   
tightened the floaties, then patted them, " AND THESE! THESE AREN'T JUST LITTLE PINK FLOATIES!  
THESE ARE THE LITTLE PINK FLOATIES OF A WINNER!! MUH-HAHAHAHAHAHAA-- "  
" Toussan? "  
Vegeta turned to his left to see a very confused Mirai standing next to him. The prince's  
face turned red, then noticed Mirai was staring at his outfit.  
" ..oh! These! " he patted the floaties, " These aren't mine, I'm just, uh, borrowing  
them, same with the shorts. You don't think _I_ would actually own a pair of little pink  
arm floaties. Heh-heh Heck no! " Vegeta said nervously.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Whatever you say Toussan. " Mirai said, edging slightly away from Vegeta, who looked  
around, then noticed several lifeguards guarding the highdive. He snarled.  
" Say, Mirai? " Vegeta said sneakily, " How would you like me to take you fishing  
next weekend? "  
" REALLY! You mean fishing like the way Son Goku takes Gohan fishing, jumping into the  
river & wrestling the huge fish until they're dead kinda fishing!! " he said excitedly.  
" Yeah, and all you have to do is create a diversion so I can get to that high-dive over  
there. " Vegeta chuckled as Mirai narrowed his eyes.  
" Sorry Toussan, but you're not allowed back up there, you almost drowned twice! " Mirai  
said sternly.  
" We can even roast the fish over an open fire by the river just like Bakarot & his brat  
do. " he smiled deviously, " Isn't that what you've been begging me to do with you, "son"? "  
" Did, did you just, call me, son? " Mirai said, shocked.  
Vegeta smirked, " Uh-huh. "  
" OHH! " Mirai hugged him, " DON'T WORRY TOUSSAN! I'LL BE THE BEST DIVERSION EVER!! "  
he cried, " And I thought you didn't care about me! "  
" Err, right. " Vegeta said, then watched Mirai run off. Vegeta laughed to himself as he  
headed in the direction of the high-dive.  
" Hey! I thought we told you to keep away from here. " one of the lifeguards said to  
Vegeta.  
" Funny, I don't remember you saying that. " Vegeta said.  
" Listen here pal, cuz I'm only gonna say this once-- " the lifeguard started to say.  
" --HELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! I'M DROWING! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY SAVE ME!!! " a voice cried out  
from the other end of the pool as the whole gang of lifeguards ran off. Vegeta took advantage   
of this oppertunity and began to climb the ladder that led up to the high-dive.  
" Don't worry son, we're here to save you! " another lifeguard shouted as they neared  
the other end of the pool where Mirai Trunks was "drowning".  
" HURRY HURRY! " Mirai shouted, then glanced over at Vegeta, who was now halfway up the  
ladder, " But you can take you're time if you want! "  
" We're just here to help kid, the first thing to do is not panic. " the second lifeguard  
said.  
" NOT PANIC! I'M GOING TO DROWN HOW CAN I NOT PANIC!! " he screamed, frightened as the  
head lifeguard backed up.  
" Here I come! " he said as he lept into the water. Mirai closed his eyes as he heard  
the splash. He opened them & looked up at the lifeguard, who was standing there in the 6inch  
deep water, glaring at Mirai, who flashed a cheesy grin at him.  
" Heh-heh. " he laughed nervously, " Uh, help, help, heh, it was a, a joke ya see and.. "  
" Oh you're gonna need help all right! You're gonna need a LOTTA help when we get  
through with you! " the lifeguard pounded his fists together.  
" WEE-HEE!! "  
Mirai & the lifeguards looked up to see a very anxious Vegeta bouncing up & down on the  
diving board.  
" WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING BACK UP THERE! " the head lifeguard said, then turned to  
the other lifeguards, " YOU GET THAT PSYCHO KID DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! " he  
shouted as the others ran off.  
" TOUSSAN!! " Mirai cried as Vegeta looked down across the way at Mirai, then at the  
lifeguards & jumped.  
" AHH! QUICK! " lifeguard #3 said, " GET THE NETS GET THE NETS!!! "  
" WOOOOO!!!! " Vegeta shouted as he plundged into the water, then, to his surprise,  
instantly came back up, the water only reaching his waist, " That's strange. " he said, then  
felt something fuzzy beneath him. The object collapsed, causing Vegeta to fall under the water  
for real this time. He gasped for air, finding his floaties keeping him from sinking, " Now what  
the heck did I land on??? " Vegeta said, then stuck his head under to see a now unconsious  
figure lying on the bottom of the pool. His eyes widened when he recognized the figure,  
" KAKOROT! "  
  
  
" POOR SON-SAN! " Mirai cried as they all stared down at Goku, who was now laying on his  
back by the side of the pool, still unconsious, " TOUSSAN YOU KILLED HIM!! "  
Half the group of people were still crying, the other half giving Vegeta cold stares.  
" I, I couldn't have! " Vegeta said, then bent down & grabbed Goku's hand to feel for  
a pulse, " Aww, COME ON KAKOROT! WAKE UP! " he yelled, then felt it beat once & stop, " EEP! "  
he grabbed Mirai by the collar, " MIRAI DO SOMETHING!!!! KAKOROT'S GOING TO DIE!!! " he shouted,  
tears streaming down his cheeks.  
" Toussan, are you, _crying_?? " Mirai said, stunned.  
" JUST DO SOMETHING!!!! "  
" Uh, right. " Mirai sat down near Goku & felt his heart, " Well, that's still beating. "  
" But, it stopped!? "  
" That's because you don't check a pulse on someone's hand, you check their wrist! "  
Mirai said, then got up, " I have good news & bad news. Good news is he's still alive, bad news  
is he's not breathing.  
" Oh. " Vegeta said, relieved, " Some bad news that is. " he shrugged, then smirked,  
" Now get up Kakorot! "  
" Uh, Toussan, if Son Goku doesn't start breathing soon he's going to die anyway.  
Somebody has to give him CPR. "  
Everyone instantly backed up several feet.  
" CPR...AHH THAT'S THAT DISQUSTING MOUTH-TO-MOUTH THING!!! " Vegeta reered back in  
disqust.  
" Well, I'M not giving it to him. " Mirai said, " This isn't the time for us all to be  
picky. "  
" I WILL! " someone shouted as everyone turned to one figure.  
" B-CHAN!? " Vegeta gasped at the little 9yr old girl in the pink one-piece swimsuit.  
" Hi TOUSSAN! " she smiled at him.  
" I AM _NOT_ LETTING B-CHAN GIVE _KAKOROT_ MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!!!! " he yelled angrily at  
Mirai.  
" But Toussan Mr. Goten's Daddy's dying! " Bura said, " I love Mr. Goten's Daddy! I  
don't want him to die! " her eyes began to water. She clung to Vegeta's leg, " Please we have to  
do SOMETHING! "  
" Oh, but, B-chan! " Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who now had flies swarming around his  
near-dead body, then back at Bura, who was staring up at him pleadingly, her big blue eyes   
wobbling back & forth.  
" PLEASE Toussan! " Bura sniffled, crying into his leg. Vegeta clutched at his chest with  
one hand, looking down at Bura with a sympethetic face. He sighed in defeat.  
" ALRIGHT YOU BAKAS! STEP BACK!!! GO ON! MOVE! " he shooed the other people back some  
more as Bura let go of her grip & smiled lovingly at him.  
" I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning. " Vegeta grumbled, sitting down by  
Goku, then leaned towards him.  
" OOOooooooooh... " the crowd mocked. A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead as he sent a  
large blast at the group behind him, frying them to a crisp. He leaned down & took a deep breath.  
" EEHEEHEHEHEHEEEEHEEE!!!! " a loud, booming voice giggled from above.  
" OH SHUT UP DENDE!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as he near-silenced the  
laughter, which had now calmed down a mere few, muffled giggles. He took another deep breath,  
then glanced around for any signs of laughter and gave one CPR breath, then stopped in the middle  
of the second when he noticed Goku staring at him. Vegeta stared back, both utterly helpless.  
" AHH! "  
" AHH! "  
Both saiyajins lept to their feet, each flew back in the opposite direction, their eyes  
bulging out of their heads along with shocked & confused looks on their faces.  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy's alive! " Bura said happily as a very distressed Mirai grabbed her  
by the hand.  
" This is not the time for that right now Bura we have to get out of here. " Mirai said  
holding her on his shoulder & flying upward. He watched below as out of instinct both formed  
huge balls of ki defensively.  
" Mirai! All the people! " Bura shouted, pointing at the now frightened swimmers below.  
" Oh no... " Mirai murmured, " TOUSSAN!! GOKU!!!! "  
" --FLAAAAAAASSSHH!!!! "  
" --HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! "  
Mirai flew downward towards the people, then screamed as the bright light from the ki  
blinded him, " NO!!!! "  
  
  
" Aww, you mean he was really just trying to save my life? That's so selfless of him! "  
Goku said as he, Mirai, Bura, & Vegeta sat at the bus stop, " Wow little buddy, you make me  
proud to call you my little buddy! " he reached over to pat Vegeta on the back, who just inched  
away from him on the bench.  
" It's a shame they kicked us out of the pool though. " he sighed.  
Mirai glanced over his shoulder at the mass of smoldering debri, " What pool? " he said  
sarcastically.  
Bura snuggled against Goku, " Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy I missed you so much I thought you  
were gone forever! " she turned to Vegeta & smiled sweetly at him, " Thank you Toussan. " Bura  
said in a sugary voice.  
" ... "  
" Ain't he great! " Goku grinned at Vegeta, who sneered back at him, " For a second there  
I thought he didn't care, but 'ol Veggiehead really proved he was my friend! " Goku said to  
Mirai, " He was even crying over me, that was hilarious! "  
" Huh?? " Vegeta stared at Goku, confused.  
" You didn't think that blow to the head really knocked me unconsious, did ya little  
buddy. I could've used my instant transmission to easily move out of the way of you leaping off  
that diving board. But I didn't. I wanted to teach you a lesson about friendship, & it worked  
perfectly! "  
" Wha--huh?? What ARE you talking about? " Vegeta said.  
" I was faking Veggie. You saw me back there holding my breath underwater. Over TEN  
MINUTES. TEN! I figured if I really got you worried enough you'd realize how important friends  
are and how easily you can lose them by pulling dangerous, pointless stunts; like jumping off  
a diving board after being told by 8 consecutive lifeguards you were too short to do it. "  
" You, you mean, that whole "Kakorot is dying" thing was all, just, just pretend!?! "  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Yup! "  
" AND _I_ GAVE _YOU_ MOUTH-TO-MOUTH AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN UNCONSIOUS!!!! " Vegeta   
exclaimed, " YOU BAKAYARO!! " he put his hands around Goku's neck & began to shake him violently,  
" HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! " Vegeta screamed, furiously, " I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING AND IT WAS  
ALL SOME POINTLESS PLOT TO TEACH ME SOME BLASTED EARTH LESSON!!! "  
" Well...yeah. " Goku said as Vegeta's grip grew tighter.  
" KAKOROT I OUTTA DESTROY YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND! "  
" But you won't! " Goku smiled at him.  
Vegeta sighed in defeat, " Yeah, I won't. " he dropped Goku to the ground & sat back down  
on the bench, then snickered to himself, " I think I'll wait until I get home to do that... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
THE END!  
1:44 PM 6/3/01  
And thus ends another  
short story by me! :)  
I hope you liked it,  
read & review. I think I'm  
going to have G&V go to the  
circus next fic. I'll see how that  
comes out.  
  
Later!  
-Chuquita 


End file.
